Fan Numéro 1 !
by Yuedra
Summary: Ceci est la courte histoire d'une fan du grand Karehaus, le célèbre nécromancien de Saphaël. [OS]


**Hey hey hey ! Comment ça va ?**  
 **Je reviens totalement à l'improviste avec une fic qui trainait sur mon pc depuis X temps et que j'avais complètement oublié ^^'**  
 **C'est un petit spin-off se passant dans le même univers que CPC, et qui est absolument débile je tiens à vous prévenir XD Il n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma MABR tout simplement parce que j'avais la flemme de lui donné ^^'**  
 **Bonne lecture~~**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fan n°1 !

La fin de l'après-midi approchait. Le ciel nuageux déversait sans retenue sur la cité magique une pluie froide et drue. Peu étaient les gens qui circulaient dehors par ce temps de gobelin décrépit. Face à ce vide apparent, les grandes portes de l'Académie de Magie s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant sortir plusieurs personnes. Elles se protégeaient la tête avec ce qu'elles pouvaient, courant sur les dalles trempées afin de se mettre le plus rapidement possible à l'abri. Puis plus rien. Les majestueuses portes restèrent néanmoins ouvertes, comme si elles attendaient.

Des bruits de pas, étouffés par le son de la pluie, résonnèrent dans le couloir encore visible. Quelqu'un semblait courir. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte et sauta du haut de l'escalier pour atterrir au bas de ce dernier, dans une gigantesque flaque d'eau. Aspergée de toute part, la jeune fille leva les bras en l'air, souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Youhou ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis devenue une nécromancienne ! Youpi ! s'écria la magicienne, remplie d'extase d'avoir obtenu son examen. Ah, je suis trop contente ! C'est vraiment une belle journée !

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, que l'averse redoubla de plus belle, comme pour signaler sa présence à la messagère. Complètement trempée, mais ne semblant toujours pas s'en apercevoir plus que ça, la nouvelle nécromancienne courut jusqu'à la pension réservée aux messagers où elle logeait. Une fois entrée dans le bâtiment où elle mit de l'eau partout sur le plancher, la jeune fille alla droit vers sa chambre, et plus précisément vers son armoire. Elle retira ses vêtements sans se sécher et revêtit la panoplie de vêtements qu'elle avait mise de côté pour ce grand jour. Une armure évolutive de classe nécromancien, un costume d'armure de paladine, deux sucettes géantes pour déguiser ses armes, une cape de gélapin et le plus important : une tête de citrouille.

La nécromancienne se regarda dans sa glace, ne bougeant plus pendant cinq bonnes secondes, puis elle se mit à sautiller sur place, l'air surexcitée. Elle poussa même un petit cri aiguë.

– Si j'avais été un homme, je serais la copie conforme du Grand Karehaus !

Un sprite jaune, avec des cornes de boucs de chaque côté de la tête, apparu non loin d'elle. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble citrouille et semblait désespéré par la situation.

– Pear… Même si tu étais un homme, tu ne lui ressembles pas. Et puis, son mauvais goût vestimentaire est agrémenté de deux baguettes étoilées, et non de sucettes géantes.

– Mais je sais Pumpkin, c'est fait exprès. Je suis sa plus grande fan, j'emprunte son style, je ne veux pas le copier, râla sa messagère. Et ne dis pas qu'il a mauvais goût ! C'est un génie ! C'est pour ça que le commun des mortels ne comprend pas la subtilité de son comportement !

Le sprite soupira.

– Et… tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Pumpkin, en ayant l'air de regretté sa question.

– C'est évident, non ? fit Pear en se retournant vers son sprite. Je vais intégrer les Dévots de la Citrouille.

La jeune fille avait dit cela avec un calme joyeux. Après tout, depuis que ce légendaire nécromancien lui avait sauvé la vie – bien que Pumpkin était sûr que c'était involontaire – Pear avait décidé d'admirer et de suivre son sauveur. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Après tout c'était grâce à la Divine Citrouille qu'elle avait rencontrée ce héros, cet incroyable messager, le Grand Karehaus ! Et pour la remercier, Pear se devait de suivre ce que lui dictait le légume divin.

Pumpkin soupira devant tant de bêtise, et rentra dans sa gemme afin de s'épargner autant que possible l'horreur visuelle qu'il sera désormais obligé de côtoyer. C'était officiel, sa maîtresse était complètement folle…

.

.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, jours pendant lesquels Pear expérimenta l'euphorie et la dépression de façon très rapprochée. Notre petite nécromancienne aurait pu être heureuse de sa vie actuelle, puisqu'elle avait réussit à intégrer la secte des citrouilles – comme l'appelait Pumpkin – et était à l'aise avec les autres membres. Mais une ombre noire entoura la jeune femme peu de temps après son entrée dans la communauté. Et quelle ombre cruelle c'était ! Qui aurait cru que la Divine Citrouille était sadique, en rendant Pear timide au point qu'elle soit incapable de parler à Karehaus en face à face ?!

– Pourquoi ?… soupira Pear, dépitée. C'est pas juste…

Elle venait à l'instant de se cacher derrière un arbre, après avoir aperçu son héros quelques mètres plus loin.

 _« Qui aurait cru que l'admiration avait cet effet-là sur toi. Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre de personne à rougir et à perdre ses moyens pour rien. »_

 _« Justement, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi la Divine Citrouille me fait-elle ça ? »_ demanda la nécromancienne, démoralisée.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose… »_

 _« Mais si, voyons ! C'est du Grand Légume Divin que l'on parle ! Il y est pour quelque chose, puisque ça m'arrive !… J'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas laisser n'importe qui approcher son représentant. »_ annonça Pear, sûre d'elle.

Puis son visage changea du tout au tout.

« _Mais oui ! Quelle idiote ! »_

 _« Je suis pas le seul à le penser… Ça me rassure… »_ fit son sprite soulagé.

 _« C'est un défi ! »_ s'exclama la messagère, qui ne l'avait pas écouté. « _La Divine Citrouille m'envoie cette épreuve pour être certaine que je sois digne d'être la plus grande fan de son porte-parole, le Grand Karehaus ! »_

Elle regardait le ciel avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

 _« Oui, c'est ça. Et en tant que telle, je me dois de réussir. Pour un jour devenir son bras droit chez les Dévots de la Citrouille ! »_

– Youhou ! J'ai trouvé ! hurla Pear en levant les bras au ciel, ce qui interpella les personnes présentes autour d'elle. Vive les citrouilles ! À bas le lait !

Elle s'en alla en courant, riant d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, tout en étant suivie du regard « encore-une-folle-qui-parle-toute-seule » des passants.

.

.

Un mois s'écoula, et la saison changea pour faire apparaître le soleil. Et lors d'un jour de beau temps, Pear crapahutait dans les buissons, avec d'autres membres des Dévots, à la recherche de fruits comestibles. Elle avait beaucoup d'entailles dues aux épines de ronces qui se cachaient sous les feuilles, à l'affût du moindre morceau de peau à lacérer.

– On peut rentrer ? Ça fait plus de 3 heures qu'on est là ! On a assez de fruits ! lança un homme à sa gauche.

– Arrête de râler Zucchini. En plus ton panier n'est même pas à moitié rempli ! T'as foutu quoi ? répliqua une femme à la voix aiguë.

Pear se redressa et s'approcha.

– C'est bon Lemon, mes deux paniers sont pleins. Je n'ai qu'à en donné un peu à Zuc, dit-elle en montrant le fruit de son travail.

– Pear… Toi, t'en as trop pris… soupira la dénommée Lemon. Bon… aller, on rentre ! annonça-t-elle aux autres.

Les membres se regroupèrent et l'un des sorciers les téléportèrent dans la base secrète de la secte. Tous allèrent dans la cuisine déposer leur butin culinaire et Pear avec trois autres, se mirent à ranger et à faire le repas pour la réunion prévue dans la journée.

– Attention les pâtes ! Elles vont être trop cuites ! s'écria la nécromancienne en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

– Aaah pardon !

– Non ne prend pas celles-là, elles sont pas assez mûres, tu vois ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci.

– Aller, plus que le dessert, annonça Pear toute contente.

 _« Je suis toujours aussi surpris que personne à part toi, ne sois capable de cuisiner quelque chose de correct sans que ce soit quasi immangeable ou sans mettre le feu. »_ fit Pumpkin étonné.

 _« Bah tu sais, la cuisine ne fait pas partie de la formation de messager des sprites. Et puis pour beaucoup, faire un barbecue au feu de camp ou aller dans une auberge est plus simple que de cuisiner un plat »,_ expliqua la cuisinière en mettant une tarte dans un four.

 _« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Faut dire qu'en dehors des biscuits et sodas magiques, je n'ai pas besoin de manger._ »

Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

– Pear, tu dois venir à la réunion.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme et s'arrêta de faire la vaisselle, surprise.

– M-moi ? Mais je ne fais pas partie des Responsables, je ne suis qu'une simple membre.

– Peut-être, mais tu dois y aller, répondit l'homme avec autorité.

– Très bien.

Elle s'essuya les mains et le suivit. Après une marche silencieuse de quelques minutes, il la fit entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait tous les Responsables des Dévots de la Citrouille. Tous se tournèrent vers Pear lorsqu'elle entra. Que c'était intimidant !… Et pourquoi était-elle là ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Serait-ce encore une épreuve envoyée par la Divine Citrouille ?… Quoique ce sera, elle le surmontera et haut la main !

– Pear, cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu fais partie de notre grande famille vénérant le légume orange sacré qu'est la citrouille, mais tu as su démontrer des talents dont beaucoup de nos membres, il faut l'avouer, sont malheureusement dépourvus. Vois-tu de quoi je parle ? demanda un archimage d'une trentaine d'années environ.

– Euh, de la cuisine ?… répondit la nécromancienne, hésitante.

– C'est cela. Et nous avons besoin de ce talent, car notre gourou le Grand Karehaus, est très difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Oui, très peu de membres sont au courant, ajouta le magicien, en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de Pear. En réalité, il ne mange que ce qui satisfait son palais délicat, et bien entendu, le lait n'en fait pas parti ! Mais comme nous n'avons aucun cuisinier digne de nom et qu'il ne sait pas lui-même cuisiner, sa santé a commencé à se dégrader…

– Comment ?! s'écria la fan n°1 du nécromancien à la citrouille.

– Holà, doucement ! fit une femme à peine plus jeune que l'archimage. Nous ne voulons pas que ça se sache. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il était mourant… Il est juste en un plus faible que d'habitude.

– C'est vrai, mais plus pour longtemps, assura l'homme, en fixant Pear. Car tu seras sa nouvelle cuisinière personnelle, jeune fille.

Pear mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, où pendant ce temps elle regarda les Responsables comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une espèce d'hallucination très convaincante.

– Vrai-vraiment…? réussit-elle à articuler.

– Bien sur. Tu es la seule d'entre nous à savoir faire la cuisine, et tu es douée soit en sûre.

– M-merci…

 _« On dirait que ton rêve va devenir réalité. »_ fit Pumpkin dans sa gemme. « _C'est pas super ? »_

Évidement que ça l'est ! Notre petite Pear pouvait enfin voir et parler à son héro, et cela tous les jours ! Et en plus, elle lui ferait à manger ! Et peut-être, peut-être, qu'après avoir goûté à sa cuisine, lui avoir parlé, il verrait qu'elle est la seule qui puisse le comprendre, la seule avec qui il puisse être ! [– _Euh, c'est pas un peu exagérer ? – Si absolument, mais ce sont les pensées de ta messagère, j'y suis pour rien… – *Pfff !]_ Mmm… Donc c'était le bonheur, l'extase totale pour la jeune nécromancienne. Mais… Est-ce que ça allait durer ? Bonne question…

.

.

Plusieurs jours plus tard.

La fin d'après-midi approchait, et Pear hésitait entre plusieurs variétés de légumes et le vendeur commençait à en avoir marre, vu que ça faisait près d'une heure que cette cliente indécise faisait le piquet devant son étal.

– Mademoiselle c'est pas que je suis pressé, mais si vous n'achetez rien je vous demanderais de partir, pour laisser de la place à ceux qui désirent le faire, râla le marchant.

– Non non, je veux acheter, le rassura la nécromancienne. C'est juste que la personne a qui sont destiné vos légumes est extrêmement difficile…

L'homme grogna et alla s'occuper d'une vieille dame voulant acheter dix kilos de radis pour une quelconque expérience, d'après ce qu'elle marmonnait.

 _« Bon sang ! Tu vas pas y rester pendant des heures !_ _S'il est pas content, il n'a qu'à apprendre à cuisiner ! »_ intervint son sprite, en espérant que ça la motiverait à accélérer.

 _« Ne commence pas Pumpkin ! Le grand Karehaus n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à faire la cuisine, puisque je la fais pour lui ! »_

 _« Mais quand te rendras-tu compte que ce type est dingue ?! »_ explosa le sprite jaune. « _Non seulement il te demande de cuisiner des plats qui n'existent pas, mais en plus il t'interdit à utiliser le moindre ingrédient fait avec du lait ! Explique-moi un peu comment tu vas réussir à faire de la sauce béchamel sans crème fraîche ! »_

 _« Tout simplement en n'en faisant pas ! Tu sais très bien que le lait est le pire ennemi de la Grande Citrouille ! Ce serait un sacrilège impardonnable d'en utiliser !… Et en plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je crois qu'il y est allergique, ça risquerait de le tuer. »_

 _« Mouais… ça serait une grande perte de toute façon… »_

 _« Ça suffit ! Va en cueillette ! »_ ordonna Pear, en colère.

Pumpkin s'exécuta, de mauvaise grâce.

– Marchant ! Je vais prendre tout ça !

.

.

– Aahh… Je sais bien que le déjeuner n'était pas une réussite, mais c'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer faire ses courses ! Je suis cuisinière, pas bonne à tout faire !

Notre petite nécromancienne était en courir en direction de l'École de Magie, pour apporter à son héros des herbes qu'il lui fallait pour faire une certaine potion, eh bien évidement, il les lui fallait rapidement.

 _« Fais attention où tu marches, tu vas tomber sinon. »_

 _« Ne dis pas de bêtises, pourquoi jeaaahhh !… »_

BAM !

Pear se retrouva face contre terre, à embrasser les dalles de pierres des rues d'Ilya.

– C-c'est bon… Je vais bien… Je n'ai pas mal… Pour le Grand Karehaus…

.

.

– AAAAHHHHHHH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Pear se tenait debout, seule, dans sa cuisine au milieu d'un bordel sans nom d'ustensiles de cuisine en tous genres. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait plus de douze heures qu'elle essayait de faire une recette mangeable à base d'un ingrédient, qui lui, ne l'était absolument pas ! Sur demande – ou plutôt sur ordre, du point de vue de Pumpkin – du Grand Karehaus bien sûr.

– C'est impossible à réaliser son truc ! hurla la cuisinière, folle de rage et de fatigue. J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher…

Mais à peine fut-elle sortie de la cuisine, qu'elle rencontra une jeune fille qui semblait la chercher.

– Ah Pear ! On vous cherche, il paraît que notre Grand Karehaus a besoin de vous. Et que c'est très urgent.

 _« Si c'est si urgent, il n'a qu'à venir en personne ! »_ maugréa la jeune femme.

– Désolée, ça va pas être possible. Il faut que j'aille dormir, ça fait plus de trente-six heures que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil… Je tiens plus.

– Comment ?! fit la fille, choquée.

Pear fut contente qu'elle soit de son côté.

– Vous préférez aller dormir alors que le Grand, l'Incroyable Karehaus vous demande ?! Et vous vous dites Dévote de la Citrouille ?!

Elle l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

– Aller, je vous y emmène !

 _« Non… Faut que ça cesse… … Mais oui… il faut juste que ça cesse ! »_

.

.

Puis un jour…

– AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE ! À L'ASSASSIN !

Un homme vêtu d'une armure de paladin, d'une cape de gélapin, de deux baguettes étoilés et d'une tête de citrouille était en train de courir pour, d'après ses cris suraigus, sauver sa vie. Mais hélas pour lui, il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide. Tous les membres des Dévots de la Citrouille étaient de sortie.

– Où allez-vous, très cher Grand Karehaus ? Vous n'avez pas fini votre repas.

Une jeune femme apparût, suivant Karehaus avec calme et tenant une assiette remplie de soupe à la citrouille, au vu de la couleur.

– Arrière empoisonneuse ! hurla le nécromancien, en pointant Pear du doigt, tout en essayant d'adopter une attitude classe.

Pear s'arrêta, étonnée.

– Pardon ? Mais Grand Karehaus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Ce n'est qu'une simple soupe faite avec les meilleures citrouilles du potager, expliqua la nécromancienne en faisant un sourire qui était étrangement amical.

– Simple soupe ?! As-tu oublié qui je suis ?! demanda Karehaus, vexé. Je suis celui le Grand Karehaus ! Nécromancien de génie, porte-parole de la Vénérable Citrouille Divine ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu réussirais à me tromper en empoisonnant mon plat préféré ?!

– Mais je n'ai pas empoisonné votre soupe, je vous assure ! insista Pear, en s'approchant avec une lenteur calculée. Avec quoi donc je vous empoisonnerais, si tant est que je le veuille ?

– DU LAIT DE SOJA !

Le visage de Pear s'assombrit.

 _« Incroyable… Moi qui croyais que c'était un crétin fini. Pour une fois, il a vu juste… »_ fit Pumpkin étonné.

– Tss dommage… J'avais choisi ce lait en particulier, car il ne provient pas d'un animal, reconnue la nécromancienne, en s'avançant vers Karehaus. Mais aussi parce que, malgré ce que je m'apprête à faire, je reste une Dévote fidèle à la Divine Citrouille.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda l'assiette avec tristesse.

– Je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir dû utiliser de la citrouille pour cacher le lait… Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix ! Vous devez mourir !

– Ha ha ha ! Moi mourir ? s'exclama le nécromancien à tête de citrouille. Tu pensais vraiment que quelqu'un de mon envergure s'enfuirait la queue entre les jambes devant une si misérable tentative de meurtre ? Je l'ai fait exprès !

– Vraiment ? Vous comptiez depuis le début m'emmener dans cette cour entièrement vide ? demanda la nécromancienne, amusée.

– Euh… bon d'accord, je pensais qu'il y aurait du monde ici. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tous partis, admit Karehaus, mal à l'aise. Mais ça ne fait rien ! Car dans tous les cas, tu vas subir ma colère pour avoir utilisé la citrouille dans tes viles manigances !

Karehaus prit une très étrange position et se mit à hurler.

– Ô Grande Citrouille Divine, éternelle déesse de ce monde ! Aide-moi à vaincre mon ennemi, car il est aussi le tien ! Et citrouilli citrouilla écrase boum et patatras !

– ÇA SUFFIT ! JE TE SUPPORTE PLUS ! CRÈVE !

Pear dans toute sa rage, sauta sur Karehaus, puis… de l'orange ?

Une gigantesque citrouille venait de tomber du ciel, et s'était écrasée pile sur notre Pear ! … Ou ce qu'il en restait… Un sprite jaune apparut non loin du légume.

– Yahou ! Je n'ai plus besoin de porter de ce costume débile ! s'écria Pumpkin en enlevant le vêtement et le jetant au loin avant de disparaître par magie.

Une flaque de sang s'échappa d'en dessous de la citrouille. C'était la très courte et très débile vie de la fan n°1 de Karehaus…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à mettre un p'tit comm', ça fait toujours plaisir :)**  
 **A bientôt~**


End file.
